


日後談

by Artwest_V_Schicksal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwest_V_Schicksal/pseuds/Artwest_V_Schicksal
Summary: -诺克特封印艾汀后消失于水晶之中，但迎接他的并不是死亡……





	日後談

*RNR向无差（舅子×诺克特可逆）

“你来的太早了，被遴选之王。”

那人语气淡淡，交叠着腿靠坐在特涅布莱样式的浅色沙发上，端着一只白色镶嵌金丝的茶杯，逆光之下看不清表情。

等等……什么不对……

诺克提斯愣怔地看着那个铂金色头发的男人，许久，他猛地坐起——他忽然意识到了这种异样来源于哪里——他应该已经完成了使命而回归水晶，以及面前的男人……这个名叫瑞布斯·诺克斯·弗路雷的男人应该已经死于十年前——在尼福尔海姆帝国首都上空的吉古纳塔斯要塞中。诺克提斯还记得那些画面，无论是躺在父王之剑旁的已经死去多时的男人苍白的脸，还是机库里踉跄着挣扎的死骸的嘶号。沙发上的男人瞥向他，视线在他身上停留片刻，随后移开，却是没有再度开口。年轻的路西斯王还在努力试图理解现在自己所见的一切，但只是徒劳。无论是死者复生，或是已经被焚烧殆尽的自己依旧完好无损。他暗自浅吸了一口气，看向那边试探性地呼唤道：“……瑞布斯？”

“你不该在这里，诺克提斯。”

“说什……这是哪？喂，等一下，你不是已经……”

声音戛然而止哽在喉咙，因为另一方站起身，向他走来，铠甲靴底踏在有着精致纹路的白色大理石地板上发出节奏沉稳的声响。咔哒，咔哒。阳光从芬内斯塔庄园巨大的落地窗投入浅色装潢的房间，强烈的光线令房间内的一切都显得极不真实——包括他眼前站着的人，有那么一瞬给他一种随时会变得透明的错觉。

瑞布斯居高临下地看着他，抱着双臂，眉头皱起，那双浅灰蓝色的瞳子里写满了某些诺克提斯无法解读的情绪——而此时诺克提斯终于注意到对方的左手并不是义肢、眼睛也是其原本的颜色。“我无法给你准确答案，你只需知道这不是你应该逗留的地方——至少不是现在。”

年轻的路西斯王盘起腿坐着，仰脸看向对方：“或许你至少应该大致解释一下状况，毕竟按理来说我已经完成了使命——加班也要理由吧？你说呢，瑞布斯。”

特涅布莱人迎着目光回视，诺克提斯看见他唇角的线条变得紧绷。

“如你所见，这里是水晶内部——你也可以理解为介乎现实与不可视世界间的夹缝。”

“那么我死了？”

“还没有，不过随着时间推移这一点将无法保障。”

“——这叫什么？死也不得安宁吗？”路西斯王这样说着，话语间带了调侃，脸上也完全没有什么可以归为担忧一类的表情。他伸展身体倚上床头，双手交叠在脑后摆出一副好整以暇的样子，对着面前眉头紧锁的特涅布莱人挑起眉角。

“你该离开了。”那人声音干巴巴的，听不出什么情感。他依旧是那副抱臂站着的姿势，低垂着眼看他，右手食指轻轻敲点着左臂手肘处的布料。

诺克提斯啧了一声，突兀地转过话题：“我还有多少时间？”

“虽然不是马上，不过并不多。”瑞布斯这样回答。

黑发男人闻言笑了起来：“那足够了——来谈谈吧，瑞布斯，二十多年来我们之间还从未有过什么好好对话的机会。”

后者略偏过头避开了年轻的路西斯王的视线，他微微张口，似乎有什么话即将脱口而出——但他将那些声音遏止于喉咙，须臾再度开口，语气淡淡地说着：“我不认为有什么值得一谈的事情，诺克提斯——特别是值得在此时此刻浪费时间的。”

“还是有一些的，瑞布斯。”

“比如。”

“比如知道某些事后我一直想说的：‘对不起’——以及‘谢谢你’。我明白得太晚了，虽然我曾一度庆幸终我一生至少最后还是对那一切有了些许了解，尽管依旧只是冰山一角。”

“……”

男人沉默了，食指的动作顿住在原地，他浅灰蓝色的双眼盯向对方，深深地看进路西斯王那双深色的眼瞳里。诺克提斯在那一刹觉得对方在试图从他这里读出些什么，不过终是无功而返。这连带着整个房间的气氛也陷入静默，只有大型落地钟的钟摆在自顾自地摆动着，将这一片死寂以及双方的思绪搅得纷乱——咔哒，咔哒。

诺克提斯撑起身体换成跪坐的姿势，凑近了一些。他看着那人，试图弯起唇角对着眼前的男人露出笑容——然而他失败了。他突兀地扭曲了表情，尽管已经暗自咬紧了牙关，某种他想要掩藏的温热咸涩的液体依旧迅速地模糊了视线。

是的，对他——对于他们来说，太晚了。

十年前，被死骸袭击而坠落吉古纳塔斯底层平台的诺克提斯面对着瑞布斯的尸体和遗留给他的剑，可他根本来不及细想什么，一路的疲惫挣扎令他几近麻木。他茫然地站在那里看着躺在地上已经再也无法醒来的男人苍白的脸愣神，随后不知过了多久——或许实际上并没有经过多少时间——如梦初醒一般，他匆匆地收起了属于父亲雷吉斯王的剑和一旁散落的信纸快步离开。他在那些充斥着刺眼灯光的钢铁走廊里飞奔，身上每一处细小的伤口都在疼痛——跌跌撞撞地，仿佛在仓皇逃离什么一般。他提着父王之剑奋力劈砍，或者在闪身避开的一瞬间发动光耀之戒的神圣魔法。他听着那些亡灵絮絮低语，戴在指上的戒面反着金属的冷光，死骸或者魔导兵消亡时的爆炸尖啸已经令他麻木到想不起恐惧，他只是机械地重复着同样的举动：战斗、奔跑，战斗、奔跑。——而当他终于到达一个士兵宿舍，得以喘息片刻的时候，他脱力地靠坐在冷硬的椅子上从衣袋里掏出那一叠已经被汗水沾湿、皱皱巴巴的纸，开始一封一封地阅读那些信，看了不知道多少遍。他甚至完全没有意识到自己在颤抖，他捏着那一沓信纸，因为太过用力而关节泛白，慢慢地、慢慢地，在椅子上蜷缩起身体……随后他发出了一声呜咽。

他不知道自己怎么了，乱成一团的脑袋里突然有什么记忆在变得清晰，他想起八岁那年去过的特涅布莱，想起在遮天巨树的叶隙间闪烁的夏末的阳光，想起笑声，想起温暖的风，想起白色走廊尽头半掩的门内传出的钢琴乐音，想起好闻的雨后青草的清香……想起望不到边的宝蓝色花海，以及静默着伫立其中的白衣人影。他还记得那时露娜弗蕾亚推着他走过小路，轻笑着和他交谈，他越过前方驻足回头的父亲的肩膀，看到了彼时还是少年的那人温柔微笑的面容。

那是他一生中第一次，也是唯一一次见到那人的笑靥。

尚且年幼的诺克提斯曾经偷偷留意过少年瑞布斯，对他来说那曾是他人口中的“模范王子”，亦是某种即使鲜有交谈亦会有所憧憬的存在；他曾经想要搭话，无奈对方总是行色匆匆，偶尔一见也是在礼节繁复的公众场合；他曾经和露娜问起相关，后者笑着说那是她世界上最最温柔的哥哥。

而后，风雨翩跹，世事无常。

瑞布斯垂着眼看他，仿佛时间在此凝固。诺克提斯扯了扯嘴角，苦笑着将手指插入发隙，借机以掌根抹去泪水：“哈，被你看到了，过了这么久我依旧是个没出息的国王——”

“不。”

铂金色头发的男人出声打断了他，偏转过视线。诺克提斯看着眼前的人略略后退，随后——

“——已经足够好了，王啊。”

身负神巫血统的男人极为郑重地单膝跪地，低下了他高傲的头颅——对着他所追随的王行礼。

诺克提斯一时怔在原地，微张着嘴不知该做出怎样的表情。他紧紧咬着下唇，最后还是忍不住漏出了一丝听起来十分怪异的声响。“……瑞布斯，你……”黑发的路西斯王努力掩饰着自己的异常——尽管他的声音依旧不可控地颤抖着——尝试找回自己的嗓音。他翕动着双唇，半晌，放弃似的扯出来一个比哭还要难看的笑。

“……哼，这幅表情真是蠢透了，既然十年间已经有所成长就做出一点被遴选之王应有的样子吧。你说呢，国王陛下。”白衣的男人嘴角挑出一个弧度，他并未站起，而是保持着那般姿势仰脸望向对方，语气淡淡，灰蓝的双瞳中却是一片沉静与温和。

我……

纷乱不堪的钟声骤响，远处似有声音在唱颂圣歌。

诺克提斯一惊，某种不祥的预感袭上心头，他下意识挺直身体张开嘴想要说些什么却仿佛被某种无形的力量按在原地动弹不得。眼前的世界在剧烈晃动着，一点点龟裂、破碎；歌声尖锐，骤然燃起的苍蓝火焰熯天炽地，将这一切撕咬、吞噬——连同依旧在那里微笑的男人一起。诺克提斯挣扎着，嘶声大喊，可发不出任何声音，恍惚间眼前的男人换作了曾经的十六岁少年，那个单薄的少年安静地站在那看着他，然后瞬间粉碎殆尽。

——如同命运的终局，只有自己拼命伸出去的手依旧留在原地。

“所以这是你的噩梦？”

男人扬起半边眉毛，撑着头侧躺着看向站在床边正在重复着倒水喝水动作试图压压惊的王，哼了一声继续道：“我原本假设你能编个更好的理由来解释你半夜吵嚷让人无法休息的行为。”

“嘴上就不能留点余地吗瑞布斯。”诺克提斯在喘息的间隙瞪了他一眼，挫了挫牙，心说捡到这么个完全不给人留活路的家伙真的和捡到鬼没什么分别。而后者完全无视他的瞪视，反而面无波澜地放下手臂在床上躺平，闭上眼。

“怎么？不起床吗？”

“补觉。”

“……哈？已经早上七点三十六分了，你难道要赖——”

“我以为你对自己凌晨三点就惊叫吵人起来然后一直说到现在的行为能有所了解。”

“……”

“过来。”

“这……干嘛？”

依旧不肯睁眼的某个特涅布莱人伸手一把拽倒了正在思考自己今天是不是也毫无尊严的真王：“消停点，睡觉。”

“……这算什么？”

“姑且算是安抚奖励，你可以选择不要。”一条胳膊搭上了腰间。

“哦——？”

“闭嘴。”

-End-


End file.
